


A Shaomon Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [31]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaomon Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I fully acknowledge that this isn't even about shipping, it was done on a lark because [quillery](http://quillery.tumblr.com) didn't realize that it's not good to joke with me about joke ships and now I can't take it back.

            “Well,” Amon said, “I’m not sure whether I should say this was expected or unexpected.”

            Shaozu’s fists clenched in his gloves and he licked his cracked and bleeding lips.  “How about begging for mercy?”

            Amon narrowed his eyes and stood, hands clasped behind his back.  “Now why would I do that?”

            “Because—”

            “You were never a threat.  You were an example, the perfect opportunity to illustrate my power in action to the city.”

            “You don’t mess with the Wolf-Bats,” Shaozu bit out.

            “Is that so?” Amon asked.

            Shaozu shifted his footing on the floor and drew himself up, but before he could move a wave of tension overtook his body and he choked, barely able to breathe, to move, disconnected from his body somehow.

            Amon had one arm extended, hand out.

            He clenched his hand and Shaozu felt the pressure in his chest increase.

            “The only unexpected part,” Amon said, walking slowly towards him, “Is that it is you and not your Captain.”


End file.
